Secret Life of a Mermaid
by SonicGeekFreak
Summary: Leslie was an ordinary girl who loved to swim. Her life is about to change when she becomes a mermaid and gets sent into the world of Ratchet & Clank. There will be new challenges she must face.What will happen next? And how will she live her secret life?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I don't think anybody has done this before, but I wanted to give this a shot. This is a story I have been wanting to write since forever and I finally had the chance to begin writing it. Also, because I love Ratchet & Clank so much. Be on the lookout for bold parentheses because it means I added music so just look them up on youtube XP. I hope you will like my story. Enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ratchet & Clank. They belong to playstation and Insomniac games.

~Chapter 1~

_I didn't choose to be this way, I wasn't even prepared for this. __My life, has completely changed. Forever._

* * *

"Finally the summer is here!" Leslie shouts as she comes back home from school. This was perfect to start her future goals and hopefully get into college. Who knows, maybe she'll find a good job and maybe find the perfect one for her. Someone who's…not ordinary….well….she did feel bad after rejecting so many guys, but it's good for her because they only wanted to have an intercourse with her. She never went on dates, only with her friends because she loves them too much. She sighs as she drops her backpack off to the side and lays on her bed.

"You know what?" she says to herself. "I think I'd like to go swimming"

She smiles as she grabs her red nike duffle bag and lays it on her bed for now. She went through her drawers and digs out her bathing suit. She locked her bedroom door and quickly changes, it was a pretty red one with little diamonds and shinning bling bling rhimestones around and little red shorts to match along with the top. She rigged through her closet like nothing and digs out her red sandals and water shoes.

"Now, all I need is some sunblock, sunglasses, water goggles, a quick change of clothes, and I'll be good too go" she says as she packs all her stuff inside her duffle bag.

After packing all her stuff she decides to clean her room up for a little bit before heading outside. Once she was done fixing her bed and organizing things she looked at her room to make sure everything was in their exact order and everything is where it belongs. She then grabbed her duffle bag & cell phone and begins to head out the door.

"Oh wait!" she yells out and turns back around and heads into the kitchen. She opened the kitchen drawers and looks for sticky notes and a pen. She quickly writes a note saying that she left and tapes in on their front door, that way her parents can know where she's at in case they don't see her.

"Well ocean, here I come!"

She closes the door from behind and starts walking towards the beach.

* * *

It didn't take long for her to get there, all she had to do was walk a few miles and make quick turns and in no less than 8 min. she would be there. She could already almost hear the sounds of the waves coming in and can smell the water from far away as she was walking down the sidewalk. She smiles and immeditaley crosses the street and heads straight into the sandy beach. She stopped to sight see from the beautiful veiw. Even though the beach is not all that much and people could care less to at least clean it up at least, it's still a pretty fun experience, To her, she loved being in the water, as if like she could be a mermaid, just to be in the water, playing around and be free. Free from everything.

Leslie had these great memories of when she was a little girl. Her family always used to love coming here just to have fun playing in the water and have good quality time with her family. Talking about their lives and funny stories of whenever they were young. Those were some amazing times they've had together. Now a days it's like, they hate coming here. Oh well, it didn't matter to her now. She sighs heavily and lets out a big smile and starts running through the sandy beach. She didn't care if the wind blew sand all over her eyes, she just loved the way the soft sand felt on her bare feet. She kept running until she came to a stop when she comes to the edge of the water. She calmly put her stuff down and grabs her grey water goggles and puts them on. She looked at the water and just stood there, watching the waves coming in and washing some sand away.

**(Insert ocean waves sound effects)**

The sound sounds of the ocean, the waves gracefully pushing down to where her feet stand, Peace & quiet. It was perfect. Just to listen to the only sounds of the ocean waves and seaguls was just relaxing.

She closed her eyes as she slowly walks towards the water. She felt a little cold as the first wave cam in and touched her bare feet, it was chilly but just ignored it and kept listening to the wonderful sounds of the oceanic atmpsphere. She kept walking and walking until the water level was up to her waist. She opened her eyes and lets her body dive inside the water.

* * *

**(Insert underwater music)**

Underwater was Leslie's favorite part of being at the beach. She gracefully swam further and further away from shore. She soon swam down deep into the sandy wet ground underneath her. The touch made her feel soft and tickly, she just loved it. She looks up and finds nothing around her but the blue water that surrounds her.

("I wonder what else I can find?") she says through her mind.

Leslie then began to swim gracefully more and more into the deep ocean until she comes across some pretty colored rocks and corals.

("Must be with the fishes by now.") she says as she looked to her left and spots a pretty light orange coral. She swam up to it and spots some pretty colored fish playfully swimming around it and a few other fish as well were joining in and forming small groups. There was a little baby purple fish that kept swimming around the coral, it was cute the way how fast it was swimming, it went around, through and about the groups of fish. She giggled at the wonderful sight. A quick wave good-bye led her to swim gracefully away from the fishes to check out the other side of the reef.

From there, she spots even bigger fish.l There were so many different kinds of fish, such as yellow, blue, orange and pink fish. Then, a beautiful angel fish swims up to her making Leslie startle a bit.

("Woah") bubbles came out from her mouth. ("Be careful fish, watch where your swimming.") she giggles as the fish kept swimming around her.

("Hehehe what are you doing?") she smiles as she watched the fish flip upside down and swim side to side playfully. Then the fish went up to her hand and kissed it.

("Hey! That tickled!") she smiles and draws her hand back. The angel fish got scared then swims away fast. ("No! Wait!")

Leslie quickly swims and follows the fish, it was too fast but she didn't give up and eventually caught up with the fish.

("Man~you are one fast fish.")

Suddenly, Leslie felt pain around her lungs, she made wide eyes.

("Air!~….")

Leslie quickly swims back up to surface to catch a big gasp of air. She took her goggles off and wipes her eyes so she can see. After she catched her breath, she wanted to make sure if she was still safe. But when she looked, something felt different, it had become darker now and the clouds were grey. The shore was plain out of sight. There was nothing, nothing but water, and something was off, come to think of it, she didn't even know where she was anymore. She started to worry.

**(Vengeful - Suspense Music)**

"Oh no…no…no, no, no, this is bad! So very bad! I have to swim back or else my parents would kill me!"

As she tried to swim back to the shore, she could hear rumbling noises in the sky. She stopped and opened up her eyes a little. She just stood frozen as the rumbling noises coming from the dark clouds got louder and louder.

"Thunder….!"

She quickly puts her goggles back on, takes a huge breath and quickly dove back inside the water. She quickly started swimming back from where she came, but it felt like she was just going through a big circle. She spotted the same fish and corals that she saw earlier.

(I knew I shouldn't have swam too far, no wonder why my mom always told me to never swim this far)

Feeling very guilty , she continued to try to swim back to shore when she noticed some fish were somehow swimming the opposite direction. It was freaky, from big fish to small fish, they just keep coming and coming.

("The…Hell?") she thought as she spots a big dolphin almost running into her and quickly dodges it away ("Woah!") she screamed.

("What's going on?!") she yells in her mind. She watched the creatures of the ocean swim up to her and there were more big fishes now and bigger dolphins. She swam farther away from whatever they were running from and hides behind a huge nearby rock. She peeked a little to see the now scared creatures swimming away fast. Could it be a shark? Maybe a fishing net? Nah, it couldn't be.

Then a massive huge group of fish came swimming up to where she was

"Oh Shi-!" she was then cut off as they came bumping in to her making her to loose balance and swim right back int he middle of the reef. She was completely surrounded by the huge group of fish. she didn't even know where she was at. She forcefully pushed them all aside making a path for herself. As she got out she was then horrified by what she saw.

("A whirlpool!?") she thought.

A whirlpool forming underwater? In the middle of the ocean? How?! Impossible?!

It looked so rare, like it was no ordinary whirlpool she's ever seen. Air was flowing around her body.

(Oh no!) She tried to swim back up to surface but the waves of the whirlpool caught her and she couldn't swim any farther. She gasped as she reached her hand up to the surface but was then pulled away back. Leslie held onto her throat, she was loosing air and feeling very faint. The whirlpool was sucking her in.

"NOOOOOO!"

She screamed for help, bubbles were coming out from her mouth, letting out all the air from her lungs. And before she knew it, everything went black.

* * *

**Author's Note:** The parentheses when she was talking means that she was speaking through her mind, hopefully this didn't confuse anyone who was curious as to why? Well, what do you think? I had trouble writing this in the first place, because I didn't know if it was going to sound good or not. Oh well, leave some nice reviews and I'll see you for the next chapter ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Welcome to chapter 2 of my story. I hope you will all enjoy it. Here we will get to know a little more about my oc and hopefully read about a familiar hero along the way so enjoy ;)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ratchet & Clank, they belong to Sony Playstation and Insomniac Games.

* * *

~Chapter 2~

_Darkness  
__Weakness  
__Pain_

_All I can hear are the waves of the ocean…coming in. But….__From where?_

Ocean waves gracefully overflowing the water. There were sounds of the wind along with the rustling leaves overflowing the air. Leslie opened up her eyes slowly. Everything was blurry but then became clear.

"Uggghhh…umm hmm…w-where….am I?"

She stood laying on her stomache and used her elbows for support. Pain took over her entire head. "Ouch! It hurts" she sucks her teeth in. Before she can put her arm down she noticed her arm had fur all around her.

"What the-!" she says

Leslie looked at her arms and hands, which were no longer human, but sort of like-an animal type thing. She touched her face, and ears. Oh dear god! Her ears. She rubbed them and felt the length. They weren't average normal ears but now they were long and pointy ones.

"What is this!?"

She tried to get up but she felt a joint pain and felt paralyzed while falling face down on the soft sand. Most of it went into her mouth which was disgusting.

"What? Why can't I move?!"

Panicking, she turned around to look at her legs. Only, when she turned around, she had no legs. That's right, she no longer had human legs, just a tail. Wait…a fish tail?!

Leslie's eyes widened as she turned her whole body around to look at it, amazed by the sight of her own tail. She lifts it up a little making it flip up and down a little. It was a red beautiful long tail with pretty coral colors and a few rhinestones, kind of like her bathing suit. She looked at her whole body as well. Completely covered in fur but was covered with a beautiful sparkly red bikini that matches along with a tail. She was confused. Questions ran through her mind. First, she is not human, then she gee fur and now a tail.

"Woah" she tells herself. "So does this mean-"

Speechless as she was, she didn't know how to say it or couldn't find the word to describe herself.

"A mermaid?" she says.

"Huh, an animal mermaid thing" she tells herself. "Well this is just too crazy"

Leslie made a confused face as she was trying to figure out how is she going to become normal again. As she sat there thinking and staring at the ocean she noticed her tail started to glow. Something was happening to her tail. The white glow began to form swirls all around her tail as it started to sparkle and once the swirls were dissapearing, in an instant fade she no longer had her mermaid tail, but now furry legs and weird looking furry feet with three huge white claws on the top of her toes. Well, at least they were toes. She stood there as she moved her legs and examined them. Exactly as her skin color. Tan.

"This-This is so weird! Now I have furry legs? What happened to my tail?" she yells furiously. But then, a thought came into her mind.

"So, I'm guessing that I was unconscious for too long that my tail somehow got dried up? So maybe, when I'm completely dried I turn into…" she paused trying to find the words "This-animal thing?"

"ARGH! THIS IS SO CONFUSING! Haha, well, I guess I'll be learning some interesting things about my new self." she sighs.

"But first, I must know, where I am?" She turned herself around. There were palm tress behind her and a couple of huge trees along with it as well. The beach was much more different that the one she once stood before. Only, the sand was much more soft and, the water felt more smooth and calm. Not only that, but it was a beautiful beach. Crystal clear water. You can pretty much see almost everything. The brightness matched perfectly along with the rays of the bright sun. Shimmering in the water making it ever so bright. It was just….beautiful. Looking at the marvelous ocean makes her feel like going swimming again. She stood up but when she did, she felt dizzy.

"W~whoa whoa~haha I think, I have had enough swimming for one day, not after what just happened, I am not swimming again. hahaha" she laughs as she lays back down on the soft sand. Lying face up as she stares at the big blue clear sky. she sighs as she turns herself sideways. She felt upset.

(Why didn't I listen to my parents, they must be worried sick right about now) she sighs as a single tear fell out from her eye.

(Mom, dad, little brother) she sighs as more tears filled up her eyes.

_(I'm…sorry)_  
_(Maybe,somebody will find me)_

She closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep as a single tear fell from her eyes letting it fall on the soft sand.

* * *

**3 days later**  
**9:00 a.m.**

Ratchet, was a lombax unlike any other. Not just because he saves the world, but the whole universe. He loves going on adventures with his best pal, Clank. Along the way, him and Clank have had many great adventures and have become great close friends as well. They got to know more about each other often and they realize how opposite they both can be. Ratchet loves adventures, fixing ships and playing holo - vid games 'till 3. a.m. while Clank prefers to spend quality time reading books and discovering science and technollogy. After all, he is the brains and all. But, they both love to do so much stuff together, it's like a never ending friendship.

Now, Ratchet's sister, Ariadna, was different than most other female lombaxes, she loves doing most of the same stuff her brother does. Going on adventures, fixing ships, playing holo-vid games and hanging out with her friends. Of course, that would mostly be her brother and Clank. She's pretty much not used to so many other girls in their facility, nor her school. It didn't matter to her though, as long as she has her big brother and clank by her side, he is always protecting her no matter what.

Using his OmniWrench, Ratchet pushes and hits the leaves away to make a clear pathway so he can see where he was going. The forest was pretty big and you would've probably gotten lost easily. Ariadna tired to catch up from behind but became tired. They were on vacation for the weekend after a hard days work around the Lombax industry, they have been great helpers but sometimes their father, Kaden, feels like he makes them work too much. Their heads looked like they could explode whenever he watches his youngest daughter at work and Ratchet as well.

"Are you sure you know where your going brother?" Ari says from behind

"Well duh, of course I know where I'm going. Just be patient, I feel like were almost there!" Ratchet says as he continues to hit and move leaves away.

"Ugh! Fine!" she complained. She also pushed some leaves away. Ari tried doing the same thing since most of the 8 mile hike started off nothing but getting tripped by stumps, bitten by bugs and having leaves and little sticks all-around her red hair.

(Grrr, and here I am with my brother, who made my hair a slight mess and almost getting me killed at that one fongoid fight. Good thing I was fully armband prepared) She thinks through her mind making silly faces behind Ratchet's back.

"Now…I know it's right here somewhere, I can feel it" Ratchet thinks as he comes across 2 pathways.

"Oh great" he mumbled

"What? What is it?" she asks but then realized. "Oh, that" she frowns.

Ariadna was about to say something but was cut off when Ratchet places a finger on her lips.

"Ah Ah! Don't! Say it!" he tells her. Ari was stunned.

As he pulled his finger away from her mouth he turns back around examining the paths. He rubs his chin with his finger and thinks "Hmmm, if only clank were here, things would be much easier….I know!" he shouts.

"Hey Sis! why don't we split up? You take the right path and I'll take the left one? Maybe one of us can find the beach we are looking for" he smiles and he immediately runs through the left path.

"Wait Wait Wait! Me? By Myself?" she stops him from running.

"Yeah sure, why not? Just come back here and call me through my nag unit ok? See ya!" he smiled as he dissapreared into the path.

"No Wait! Ughhh! Idiot!" she pouts as she clenched her fists and hits a palm tree. Causing it to shake and dropping 3 coconuts.

"Well, we'll see who can find the beach first" she smiles as she begins to walk through the path.

Meanwhile, Ratchet kept walking through the path. Slowly walking and examining around the area. Nothing but more leaves and trees. He sighs as he kept walking to what seem like forever until he find a light along with a little view of the ocean. He glances at it and already runs towards the light "Ha! I knew I'd find it" he says with glee.

As he got there he pushed the massive leaves and mini palm trees out of the way and was now standing on soft sand and could hear and see the massive sounds of the ocean. He took a deep breath and smelled the air.

"Ahhh~well,I guess I'll have to find my sister now saying that I was right all along, I just, took a wrong path is all. No worries." He chuckled as he looked around. Nobody. Nothing but plain sand and water. He decides to walk around and look around more. Everything seemed to be perfect until he caught something in the corner of his eye. "Huh?" He stood there, until he walks up to what seems to be a figure. As he got closer, he was shocked by what he sees. It appeared to be a girl. He got closer and closer until he got a clear view of what it was. His eyes widened at the sight. Another female lombax.

"Oh man….ARI! ARI!"

He quickly ran back to the forest to go find his sister when he finds him in 2 seconds flat.

"Ari! Ari! Ari!" he screams and pants trying to cath his breath

"What What!?" she yells trying to calm her brother down.

"I found another lombax!" he yells in front of her was shocked with what he just said.

"What?!" she says acting scared "No Way, impossible" she says

"I'm not lying look! Come here!" Ratchet then grabs Ariadnas hand tightly and begins to run straight through the forest very fast and Ari was now scared. She didn't know whether to believe him or thought that he was just crazy.

"Are you crazy Ratchet?!" she says while running with him

"Yes! Trust me!" he yells from behind her.

* * *

When they finally arrived to the beach, Ariadna couldn't believe her eyes. Ratchet was right. There was another lombax. But, she looked somewhat stranded. And she looked like she was in serious condition. They both run up to her and took a look at her. She had a dirty red rotten dress, her long black hair was messed up and her tan fur was messy and dirty and needed a serious bath. She looked so pale and super skinny.

Ari held her hand and placed 2 fingers to check a pulse. It's still beating but if they don't help her soon, she'll probably die

"The poor thing. Ratchet! She needs help now!" Ari yells

"What do we do?" he asks

"Call our dad, we'll have to cancel our vacation for now, this girl needs help right now!" Ari begs him

Ratchet almost felt proud of her sister for what she told him, and always doing the right thing

"Alright! I'm on it" he says as he uses his nag unit to contact their father. It didn't take long before he could answer the call.

"Hello?" a manly voice was heard. "Dad! It's me Ratchet" he answers

"Ratchet! Hey how are my kids doing? Having a good time?" he smiles.

"Yeah it's great but-Dad! there's no time, we need paramedics now! Me and Ari found another lombax and she needs help now! Hurry!"

"Oh! Uh-Well! Alright then son! Help will be arriving any minute now. Just sit tight and keep the female safe!" he shouts as the other lombaxes overheard Kaden and begin to stand in their positions.

"Thanks dad! Ratchet out!" he ends the call as he looks at the female lombax. He held her up a little so her head wouldn't hurt. He hated seeing a stray lombax just being left there, alone. What could;ve happened to her? Where is she from? So many questions and thoughts flew through his mind. He just felt….awful. He then felt a hand touch his shoulder. He turned to see Ariadna smiling at him.

"Don't worry Ratchet, you heard our dad, help will come really soon I promise. And, we'll take care of her." she says with a smile

Ratchet smiled back "Thanks sis, I owe you one"

Meanwhile, Kaden was a little shocked at what his son had told him. Another Lombax? What could've happened? A fight? A battle? Was she lost? Who knows? All that matters now, is rescuing the stray lombaxes life.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, what do you suppose could happen next? Will she live or will it be too late? This one took me almost all night to finish writing because of spelling and grammer checking grrr kill me X_X  
Haha well, see you in Chapter 3 ;)


End file.
